shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Sōma Yukihira/Relationships
Through his course of life, Sōma has formed various relationship with everyone he has met from his early childhood in his neighborhood to his high school life inTōtsuki Culinary Academy. From family and friends to rivals and adversaries, Sōma's interactions with many people have helped to develop his cooking skills on his journey to become the ultimate chef. Family Jōichirō Yukihira Jōichirō is Sōma's father, who is a freelance world class chef. Sōma respects his father not just a parental figure, but also his mentor, friend and even potential rival as he wished to become the living legacy of his home restaurant. It is due to his years of cookery training with Jōichirō, Sōma has become an unexpected material in the cooking world, with a vast wealth of cooking knowledge that transcends multiple cultures and countries. Unfortunately he also picked up Jōichirō's experimental food creating habits with equally shocking results. When he learned that his father was Saiba Jōichirō, a 2nd seat of the Elite 10 Council Hall of Famer, Soma's respect for his father increased and hopes to achieve such greatness as well. Polar Star Gang Megumi Tadokoro Megumi is the very first student of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation whom Sōma befriended. Due to Soma's grandiose declaration at the entrance ceremony, Megumi wanted to stay far away from him as possible. Unfortunately in her first class in Roland Chapelle's class, she was immediately paired with him. Though they were nearly sabotaged, Sōma's quick thinking and ingenuity saved their Boeuf Bourguignon, and caused Chapelle to smile for the first time and passed them with an "A" despite wishing to give them a higher grade than that. Thanks to Sōma, Megumi's academy life started off good. Megumi is Sōma's main partner throughout their initial months at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, with Sōma leading and Megumi assisting. During the rare moments where Megumi would cook, the surprisingly good results would leave Sōma and the others to wonder why she cannot perform like that in class. However, later she reveals its due to her lack of confidence. During the second day of the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, Megumi failed Shinomiya's assignment when she changed his recipe because of the handicap that he forced on her. Displeased by his unfairness, Sōma challenged Shinomiya to a Shokugeki to keep Megumi in the school. This would begin the epic, yet infamous [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]], with Megumi as head chef and Soma assisting. Though Megumi was originally lost, thanks to some goading from Gin Dōjima, her cooking managed to sway Shinomiya's mind and allowed her to stay. Megumi has been thankful to Sōma since for helping her gain confidence in her cooking. Since then, her cooking quality has improved greatly. Satoshi Isshiki The current 7th Seat of the Elite Ten Council and the new blood Polar Star Gang leader, Satoshi is both respected senpai and rival in the academy. When he heard the rumors about Sōma's declaration at his entrance ceremony, Satoshi challenged him to a cook-off while holding his (Sōma's) welcome party. Though Satoshi's dish was impressive, Soma's dish proved superior, however it was later revealed that Satoshi's held back his true skill in his dish. Soma would later try to challenge Satoshi to a Shokugeki for his seat, but he refused as the penalty for a loss against an Elite Ten member by a non-ranked student would require more than just expulsion for a penalty and Satoshi did not want Soma to leave just yet. Learning that Soma is the son of the former Golden Era Polar Star Gang member and previous Elite Ten Council 2nd Seat Hall of Famer, Saiba Jōichirō, Satoshi considers Sōma as a one-of-the-kind student as his professionalism due to his constant challenges towards his father, has made him into an incredible chef. Due to both Saiba's legacy and amazing creativity, Satoshi thinks he as an interesting subject in the academy, dubbed him as the Polar Star Gang powerhouse chef, and his statement would be a sign of a vast wave of Shokugekis. Ryoko Sakaki Fellow 92nd generation Tōtsuki student and Polar Star Gang member, Ryoko is one of Sōma's allies and friends during his life in the academy. Along with the other Polar Star Gang, Ryoko is shocked to hear that Sōma is the son of a former Golden Era Polar Star Gang member and a previous 2nd Seat Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer, Saiba Jōichirō. Yūki Yoshino Fellow 92nd generation Tōtsuki student and Polar Star Gang member, Yūki is one of Sōma's allies and friends during his life in the academy. During the Training camp, Yūki immediately slapped Sōma for being reckless when he returned to the hotel after Megumi's Shokugeki. Along with theother Polar Star Gang, Yūki is shocked to hear that Sōma is the son of a former Golden Era Polar Star Gang member and a previous 2nd Seat Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer, Saiba Jōichirō. Shun Ibusaki Fellow 92nd generation Tōtsuki student and Polar Star Gang member, Shun is one of Soma's allies and friends during his life in the academy. Along with other Polar Star Gang, Shun is shocked to hear that Soma is the son of a former Golden Era Polar Star Gang member and a previous 2nd Seat Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer, Saiba Jōichirō. Zenji Marui Fellow 92nd generation Tōtsuki student and Polar Star Gang member, Zenji is one of Soma's allies and friends during his life in the academy. Along with other Polar Star Gang, Zenji is shocked to hear that Sōma is the son of a former Golden Era Polar Star Gang member and a previous 2nd Seat Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer, Saiba Jōichirō. Tootsuki Culinary Academy: Allies and Rivals For Sōma's rivals, See also list of Soma's Rivals 92nd Tōtsuki Generation Because of his infamous ambitious speech at the 92nd Entrance Ceremony, nearly all of Sōma's classmates are hostile towards him. During his very first Shokugeki, Sōma was greeted by unanimous boos and jeers. This speech that Sōma gave drew the attention of many of the 92nd Generation's greatest prospects and geniuses to challenge him in the academy. While most are hostile towards him, some have developed friendships and even friendly rivalry with him. Time and time again, Sōma has proven that his declaration was not unfounded, causing more and more of his classmates to seek him out. While Sōma sees a vast majority of his class unimpressive, a handful of them have caught Sōma's attention, all of whom he admits will make things more complicated and interesting as time goes on. Erina Nakiri Known as the Tōtsuki Princess, Erina is Soma's main arch nemesis. As the current 10th seat of the Elite Ten and the only first year in the Elite Ten, Erina views herself as superior to all of her classmates. Erina prided with her influential family status and her God's Palette, which is able taste the quality of a dish with 100% accuracy. Erina sees Sōma as an imperfection in her otherwise flawless world and looks down upon him mostly due to his humble, less prestigious background. In Sōma's initial entrance exam in which she was the judge, she was left impressed by Sōma's dish, however a mixture of her pride and Soma's cockiness caused her to reject him from the school. Unbeknownst to Sōma and Erina, her grandfather, Senzaemon Nakiri, would later taste Sōma's dish and immediately accept him into the school. At the entrance ceremony, Erina was present as Sōma was introduced as a last minute entrant. Though Erina tries to intimidate Soma by saying that everyone else has been in culinary education since middle school while he has not, Soma is unfazed since he has been cooking in a professional setting for 12 years, compared to the minimum 3 years of formal education training the others have. Since that day, Erina's main goal has been to try to make Soma's school life as miserable as possible or refute his skills such as vocally revoking Soma's participation in the Autumn Election, though the notion was overruled. Any mention of his name sends Erina into a spiral of frustration and anger. Erina also tries to make clear of their difference in status and skill, though with little success due to Sōma not caring or simply misunderstanding what she is saying. Sōma on the other hand is not hostile towards Erina though his main motivation is to have her clearly say that his food is good, despite the fact that she stubbornly refuses to admit that his entry dish was good. Little does Erina know that Sōma is the son of her cooking idol, Jōichirō Saiba whom she seems to have a crush on. Ikumi Mito Formerly a rival and also known as the Meat Expert of the Mito House, Ikumi is Sōma's first rival in the academy whose philosophy that the dishes made by the highest grade of meat leads to the most elegant and tastiest dishes. Like many of the other students at Tōtsuki, Ikumi's prestige as a scion of a world famous company made her a very egotistical person over Sōma. Ikumi was initially an ally and enforcer of Erina but after she lost in the Shokugeki against Sōma, Erina cut ties with her. Initially frustrated with the result, when Sōma asked to try her dish and called her nickname "Nikumi" cute, Ikumi developed a hidden crush on him, though has developed a tsundere type of personality regarding that matter. Since her defeat, Ikumi turned over a new leaf and became one of Sōma's main allies, mostly in regards to meat info. Ikumi showed great concern for Soma's actions during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, especially regarding [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud| his Unofficial Shokugeki against Shinomiya]] and his close call with this 11th hour 200 egg dish challenge. Sōma would later call and ask for her assistance during the Karaage Wars against Mozuya's Karaage to regain the Sumiredoori Shopping District's former popularity. Ikumi was initially flattered by his request for her help, but was disappointed when Mayumi Kurase was present as an assistant. Still, Ikumi offered as much help as she could, such as getting him the highest quality meat for a fraction of its true price. Takumi Aldini The self proclaimed arch-rival of Sōma, Takumi is one of Sōma's main competitors in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Like Sōma, Takumi's prestige comes from a family restaurant instead of the world class company. Both Sōma and Takumi share a common bond of pride for their family restaurants and their resourcefulness to create a unique dish that left the crowd a bigger impression. The two meet each other during the first day of the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training where Takumi challenges Soma to a cook off. Though Takumi's dish performs spectacularly well due to his integration of Aigamo, Soma's unsuspected creativity results in a no contest situation that leaves both of them felt bitter about the result. Since then, the two have become much more friendly than their first encounter, but the rivalry is mostly one-sided with Takumi being more heated about it. Takumi vows to be the first rival to defeat Sōma and keeps tabs on all of Sōma's actions including [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud| his Unofficial Shokugeki against Shinomiya]] and his 11th hour 200 egg challenge. Isami Aldini Twin Brother of Takumi, Isami is less hostile towards Sōma compared to his brother. He enjoys mostly laughing at his brother's poor attempts to intimidate Sōma, which usually ends in a comedic fashion. It is not known how he truly feels about Sōma, but he is willing to assist his brother in his battles against Sōma. In the same time however, Isami also befriends with him as he sees Sōma is Takumi's both rival and friend in the academy. Alice Nakiri Erina's Danish cousin and rival, Alice is one of Sōma's rival whose cooking skill come closes to Erina's. Alice was present during Sōma's infamous entrance speech and developed an interest in him. She is much less hostile compared to Sōma's other rivals, but still sees him as major competition. Unlike her cousin who is looked down upon Sōma due to his underdog background status, Alice instead would see him as an interesting rival and will attempt to humble him should they cross paths again while maintain her skepticism about Sōma whose skills are not artistic and scientific as hers. For Sōma, he would sometimes addressed her as "Nakiri Cousin" as both Erina and Alice shared their family names. Like his perspective upon Erina's perfect dishes, both artistic and scientific method to make the food attractive never crossed his mind. Instead, Sōma's take on cooking is much more free and unbound from traditional conventions, but he acknowledged her skill and chooses not to underestimate her. Much like Erina's intimation, Sōma remains unfazed even with Alice's attempts to intimidate him and considered her as both friend & rival in the academy. Ryō Kurokiba Alice's partner who is infamous for his unpredictable ever changing persona, Ryō is one of Sōma's unique and extreme rivals whose cookery skills are beyond anyone's prediction. Often seen accompanied with Alice at all times, Ryō was present during Sōma's infamous entrance speech with his bandana on. Whether in his usual gloomy or rare aggressive mood, Ryō deemed Sōma as a possible roadblock for Alice's dream to be the prime figure in the academy and attempt to humble Sōma under Alice's name. Despite the heated rivalry between Sōma and Alice, Ryō is mainly passive towards Sōma depending on Alice's reaction and mood. Whenever he is left alone away from Alice, Ryō would seek strong competition by find and challenge any powerhouse chef he would pleased, including the Sōma. In Sōma's perspective, he soon found that Ryō had a hidden weapon in his Curry dish even when most assumed that his presentation was finished. Like any rival he confronted, Sōma remained unfazed over Ryō even he know well that his unpredictable personality changes and astonished cooking skills are even beyond or equal to his Yukihira Style Cookery, which prompt him to see the harder challenges than any other rivals he encountered. Akira Hayama First year student who works as the assistant under Shiomi, Akira is a curry expert whose passion about spice and herbs are beyond anyone's comprehension. Skilled with curry dishes and gifted with his sharp nose, Akira belittles Sōma's abilities despite the widespread knowledge about his exploits. Like Ikumi who holds pride over meat, he holds pride over spices, declaring them as the fundamental aspects for successful dishes. It is through at the climax of the Tōtsuki Autumn Election Preliminary Rounds, Akira would see him as a unlikely challenge when he saw 3 19's and 2 18's from the judges. Much like his perspective about Erina and Alice's concept of making the best food, Sōma also theorized that Akira's extreme reliance on his nose would be both a surprising aide and a fatal flaw for a chef in most cooking, despite the importance of spices. Although impressed about his unique cookery skills that focus on aroma, Sōma finds motivation to become just as good with spices is to improve his cooking skill and a certain knowledge about spice. Despite his theory about Akira's weakness, Soma respects him as he is, on record, the first person of 92nd generation to leave Sōma visibly impressed after eating a curry dish made by Akira. After his score rated 2nd behind Akira despite he advances to the Main Tournament, Sōma too see him is no pushover and the result is another Sōma's dedication to improve himself. 91st Tootsuki Generation Much similar to the 92 generation students, this generation student has also a skeptic mind towards to the Sōma's cookery skill since his infamous ambitious speech. Unlike Soma's fellow classmates however, this senior generation students didn't take a hostile look upon Sōma. Kanachi Konishi The president (Don) of the Don R's and the 91st generation Tootsuki student, Kanachi is one of Sōma's allies and friend during his life in the academy. Sōma came to the Don R's to develop and create some Don dishes. However Kanachi was downtrodden by the impending disbanding of the club. When Ikumi arrived shortly after to begin the demolition of the club, Sōma challenged her in the Don R's name to a Shokugeki. Kanachi has been grateful for Sōma willingness to help him and with Sōma's victory, the Don R's club remained. Though Kanachi was disappointed that Sōma did not join the club, he respected Sōma's decision and still is grateful for what he has done. Etsuya Eizan Second year, 9th seat of the Elite Ten, and the Tōtsuki Alquimista, Etsuya is one of Sōma's vicious and notorious rivals that would put pride as priority. Began his career as the food consultant even during his middle school days, Etsuya often judges the food's quality based upon it's fame and having a strong superiority complex, in which he always controlling people's fate through his deep pockets and strong connection from influential cooperation. Seeing the Sōma's amazing skills as a "lucrative asset", Etsuya tried recruiting Sōma to join his faction to ensured an easy life, which Sōma declined. Sōma's refusal would made Etsuya saw him as a threat to his success, assumes that Sōma's act during the Karaage Wars left a stain on his otherwise perfect career as a consultant. Etsuya vowed that the Tōtsuki Autumn Election would mark the end of his "upstart." Despite his hostility, Etsuya acknowledges Sōma's abilities and defended his selection for the Autumn Election. On Sōma's perspective, he viewed Eizan as a repulsive egomaniac and status supremacist as he learnt that Etsuya is responsible for Mozuya Karaage's lucrative business in Sumire Town that almost forced his neighborhood into financial meltdown. As he learned from Satoshi that his notorious past involving school gangsters, Soma would imagined if Etsuya's much like the yakuza gang oyabun (leader) and even the bully compared to the legitimate food consultant. Tootsuki Culinary Academy:Staff Roland Chapelle The iron figure of the academy who rarely smiles, Chapelle was Sōma's first class lecturer in the academy. During Soma's first class, Chapelle is impressed about Sōma's creativity to make the dish named Boeuf Bourguignon. He was well aware of the sabotage that happened to Sōma, but was impressed by his ingenuity and quick recovery. The meal was so impressive that he smiled for the first time on record and gave Soma and Megumi's dish an "A", though he wished he could have given them a higher grade. Fumio Daimidō The warden of the Polar Star Dormitory, Fumio is the caretaker of the Polar Star Gang and the residents within, which includes Sōma. Fumio was impressed by Soma's cooking by using nothing but some cheap ingredients around the Polar Star Kitchen and granted him a room on his very first try. Fumio sees Soma and his fellow residents as the second coming of the Polar Star Gang Golden Era. Later, Fumio is shocked to hear that Soma is the son of a former Golden Era Polar Star Gang member and a previous 2nd Seat Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer, Jōichirō Saiba . Jun Shiomi A spice expert and one of the Polar Star Golden Era Legends, Shiomi held a deep grudge against Jōichirō for using her as a test subject for many of his failed experimental dishes. Unfortunately for Sōma, this lead to immediate hostility from her simply by being related to Jōichirō. Shiomi immediately punched Sōma in the face when she learned that he was Jōichirō's son and refused to help him with spice research. Thankfully with help from Hayama, Soma was able to get the necessary infomation to start creating his dish for the Autumn Election. By the end of the visit, Shiomi was less hostile towards Sōma, though that may be because of Hayama scolding her earlier. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy:Legends and Hall of Famers Gin Dōjima The Living Legend and well respected chef, Dōjima was the 70th Generation 1st seat in the Elite Ten with Soma's father, Jōichirō Saiba, who was the 2nd seat at the time. During the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Sōma managed to be one of the first individuals to finish his 50 meal quota and immediately headed to the hot-spring where Dōjima was already bathing. As the two began to chat each other, Dōjima is amazed by Sōma's skill and encouraged Sōma to continue to hone his skills. During the conversation, Dōjima felt something nostalgic in Sōma. He became the supervisor during the [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud|Unofficial Shokugeki]]. Though the three judges voted for Shinomiya, Dōjima placed a vote in Team Tadokoro's Rainbow Terrine as a token of acknowledgement and convinced Shinomiya to try the dish for himself, whom was moved to tears and recognize Megumi's cooking ability. Though the result saved Megumi from expulsion, Dōjima watched Soma's frustration for his "loss" as a result of the Unofficial Shokugeki, thinking that Sōma grew from the challenge after tasting his first "defeat." He continued to observe Sōma through the 200 egg meal challenge and was impressed by his live cooking to draw guests, an idea that transforms his supposed inevitable handicap into an unexpected aid. As Sōma left the camp, Dōjima saw an image of Jōichirō and later confirmed that the reason Sōma was so familiar to him is because Jōichirō is his legendary father. Kojirō Shinomiya Known as the Légumes Magician in French Culinary, Shinomiya is Sōma's biggest adversary during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training. Prided with his fame and glory, Shinomiya used to have big aspirations to become the first Japanese Chef to earn the Purusuporu medal,the prestigious award in French Culinary, until his personal desperation transformed the once ambitious dreamer into the iron-heart tyrant he became. As Sōma would be the first trainee to voice his disagreement, Shinomiya lividly declared his absolute sovereignty in the camp after he fired Megumi for altering his recipe while deemed Sōma has no right to make comments due to his higher position. This feud would led to the [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]] that would change the Légumes Magician's iron heart thanks to Megumi's hospitality in her cooking. After the camp, he bid farewell to Megumi and Sōma, the latter whom he was impressed from the duel. From Sōma's perspective, Shinomiya is apparent to be a chef didn't appreciate personal creativity. Initially voiced his disagreement to the legend's comment about Megumi's "bad" dish, Soma would thought that Shinomiya's lack of sense has caused the misjudgment upon the dish, until Shinomiya's own twisted threats that based on his smugness, stubbornness and even and ignorance had prompt him to issued a daring yet suicidal Shokugeki in order to attempt to save Megumi from expulsion. In spite the result is a draw, Sōma considered the "loss" as personal lesson to improvise his cooking skill constantly to achieve glory. Others Mayumi Kurase Childhood friend of Sōma, Mayumi was Soma's classmate from elementary school to middle school. Mayumi watched from a far and developed a crush on him due to his coolness and impressive skill in cooking. After the Yukihira Family departure that caused the Restaurant Yukihira closed down temporary, Mayumi was depressed to know that Sōma would not go on to the same high school as her, which filled her with regret for not confessing her feelings sooner. As luck would have it, Sōma returned to Restaurant Yukihira during his Summer Break, giving her the opportunity to spend time with him. Unfortunately, Mayumi sensed Sōma's progression and maturity and felt that she was left behind. After the Karaage Wars, Sōma personally talked to Mayumi, asking her to help continue to serve the Karaage rolls since he cannot stay in the neighborhood longer. Sōma felt that she was a hardworking and trustworthy individual since he noticed her diligence while in school together. Mayumi was touched to know that Sōma was looking at her too and happily agreed to help out in his stead. Soma promised that he would return from time to time and promised to make something for her whenever he returns to the neighborhood. Category:Relationship